CHOUSE!
by Hohenheim x3
Summary: Yaoi/Lime/House&Chase. Mi coleccion de drables!
1. Oportunidad

**MEDICINAS & ALCOHOL**

**BY HOHENHEIM X3**

**DEDICADO A KUROFYE.D POR INTRODUCIRME A ESTA LOCA PAREJA **

**SIN TI ESTARIA HASTA LAS OREJAS DE HOUSE X WILLSON, LO CUAL NO SE SI ES BUENO X3 **

* * *

**DISCLAMER****:: House MD le pertenece a la FOX y a ****David Shore, pero todos sabemos que si le preguntamos a House el dirá que efectivamente Chase le pertenece, yo lo se, Uds. lo saben.**

**TYPE:: ****¿D****rabble? era porque esto excede las 100 palabras así que será un oneshot; un conjunto de muchos de ellos x lo pronto.**

**CONTENTS:: [YAOI]**_** Implícito**_** lamentable pero cierto. [PWP] ¿Trama? ¿Cual trama?.**

**PAIRS****:: Gregory House x Robert Chase**

**TIMELINE****:: Se darán cuenta, 5ta supongo x que yo ya se me los spoilers así que bueno, es por un detallito x ahi. **

**PL0T:: Dejémoslo en House, Chase y un consultorio. **

**HOW TO READ:: **_**pensamientos en cursiva **_

**N/A****:: surgió tan de la nada que hasta me da pena publicarlo, no creo ke tenga mucho sentido y siento ke House no es House ****T-T**** pero no me importa, y lo publique de todos modos. Tengo tmb algunas ideas próximas, un osteosarcoma para Chase, no es cierto yo realmente queria practicarle una colonoscopia, es gratis y House queriendo diagnosticarlo y talvez un simposio de medicina lleno de docs gays, drogarlo con Vicodin o simplemente Chase con un bb cualquier cosa es útil.**

**GIFT**** / ClickHere:: haillexi . deviantart . com / art / House-M-D -Ulterior-Motives-104901185**

* * *

**OPORTUNIDAD**

Chase se volvió a recostar por enésima vez contra su hombro, respirando suavemente sobre este, aspirando ese aroma que le gustaba inconcientemente, aunque no se hallaba profundamente dormido si estaba bastante aletargado, House lo observo con bastante cariño, una cantidad nada saludable, ese que no admitiría, ni siquiera bajo tortura; la cara de House se desfiguro un momento cambiando la expresión de ternura, si es que este hombre la puede mostrar, por una sonrisa totalmente macabra, acomodo al adormecido Chase en sus piernas un poco, mientras pronunciaba cada silaba edulcorada con ese tono sarcástico y divertido.

Cameron – dijo con fingida sorpresa House, mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Chase se tensaba todo sobre sus piernas, _adorable_, justo como se tensaba cuando el rubito tenia un orgasmo y el corazón le latía igual de rápido – se supone que esta es la parte en que digo no es lo que estas…- el sonido de la puerta fue bastante seco – pensando.- completo House.

Chase se levantado al vilo de las piernas de House y salio corriendo del consultorio tras Cameron, la sonrisa de House se ensancho cuando la bata hizo una elegante curva en el aire, al momento que Chase salía por la puerta, de hecho corría fuera de la habitación, House se paro de la silla monótonamente tomando su bastón, dio unas cuantas vueltas parsimoniosas por el consultorio, revisando la historia que tenia pendiente, de un momento a otro Chase estaba nuevamente parado frente a el.

Maldito – dijo Chase ofuscado.

Me lo dicen a menudo – dijo House con una sonrisa consoladora.

Cree que fue gracioso – dijo Chase molesto.

Se me adormecían las piernas- dijo House con una sonrisa como si uno fuera obvio – pesas demasiado, ¿acaso aumentaste de peso?, si fueras una mujer ya te habría hecho una prueba de embarazo – Chase se sonrojo notablemente, algo que pareció demasiado tierno a los ojos de House, pero no se sobre esforzó por demostrarlo.

Chase abrió la boca un par de veces y volvió a cerrarla, no había forma de contestarle, habían estado besándose, el no quiso seguir y termino durmiéndose sobre las piernas de su jefe lo cual estaría bien, si es que no estuviera casado, casado con una mujer que además estaba enamorada del hombre con el que se acostaba, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Como lo hizo- pregunto Chase.

Lograr que no tuviéramos sexo en este consultorio por que déjeme recordarle que… - House no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Chase interrumpió antes.

No, me refería al sonido – dijo Chase moviendo las manos algo frustrado, pero House fingió no entender – Cameron no estaba en el pasillo y busque bastante bien, cree que fue una broma muy divertida, ¿verdad? – House miro significativamente a la mesita al costado del sillón donde habían estado hace varios minutos, sobre esta había un objeto, varios objetos lo suficientemente contundente para hacer un ruido similar a alguien tirando la puerta, una carpeta medica, mas específicamente cuatro de esas.

Chase miro las carpetas bastante molesto, como se había dejado engañar, estaba adormecido y House jugo unos minutos con él, _maldito_, y ese era el hombre con el que dormía, _increíble_, eso definitivamente era amor.

Yo me largo – dijo Chase como despedida.

Y me harás los honores esta noche – dijo House sugerente, lo consiguió Chase girara hacia el con curiosidad – Cameron tiene guardia de amanecida y me preocupa que estés expuesto al frío, ¿sabe que la influenza es bastante popular últimamente?

Ud. Gana iré a su departamento esta noche – dijo con tono monocorde a House y este supo que Chase estaba realmente emocionado por la forma en que sus pies salieron de la habitación, lindo balanceo de caderas, mañana Chase cojearía imperceptiblemente, le haría el amor todo la noche, era una buena manera de matar el tiempo, pensar en la forma en que lo disfrutaría, _bien_ había aprovechado las horas de la clínica para algo bueno, por consultorio vacío había ganado mucha diversión.

Camino hasta la puerta y apago la luz, miro por ultima vez dentro de el, House hizo una mueca moviendo el cuello de tal modo que el rostro quedo de lado.

Cameron – dijo con voz clara – ya puedes salir de ahí. – La puerta contigua que estaba del otro lado del consultorio se abrió para rebelar una castaña con los ojos increíblemente llorosos.

Porque – dijo ella con la voz aun distorsionada, a lo que House la dejaba y abandona el consultorio, por supuesto a House no le engañaba ese llanto, lo que lastimaba a Cameron no era la infidelidad de Chase era él en la ecuación, _Porque tuviste tu oportunidad,_ pensó House mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos el frasco de Vicodín y caminaba por el largo pasillo del hospital hacia la salida.

**OWARI DA! PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	2. Intervencion

**MEDICINAS & ALCOHOL**

**BY HOHENHEIM X3**

**DEDICADO A KIMMEI-CHAN x ANIMARME A ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS**

* * *

**DISCLAMER****:: House MD le pertenece a la FOX y a ****David Shore... bla... bla... bla... House es mio, si claro solo x que estoy drogada.**

**TYPE::**** Ooneshot.**

**CONTENTS:: [YAOI]**_** Implícito**_** lamentable pero cierto. [PWP] lo parecera, [LIME] no aki creo ke en el siguiente ¬¬U .**

**PAIRS****:: Gregory House x Robert Chase ... es CRACK!**

**TIMELINE****:: WHATEVER!**

**PL0T:: Chase tiene algo, a House no parece freakearlo y Wilson esta celoso. **

**HOW TO READ:: **_**pensamientos en cursiva **_

**N/A****::**** No estoy seguro como paso esto ¬¬U. si no entiendes algo, tal vez la palabra orquidectomia te ayudara un poko, aunke no creo porque como aqui no hay sintomas y me he saltado la parte medica no tiene mucha relevancia; otra vez House no me convence T_T **

**GIFT**** / ClickHere:: ****fc03 . deviantart . com /fs16/f/2007/225/0/b/ Chibi_House_And_Chase_DREAMS_by_Lylith .jpg**

* * *

**INTERVENCION**

- Chase espera – dijo la voz musical de Cameron.

- Que pasa – dijo girando lentamente lo que le dio tiempo de disimular el dolor que lo estaba matando y secarse la cara con la mano la cual estaba algo pálida y sudorosa.

- Nunca creí que le diría esto a un hombre pero, tienes el pantalón manchado de sangre – dijo Cameron simplemente.

- Espera no puedo verlo – dijo Chase molesto, mientras giraba la mitad de su cuerpo para darse cuenta, Cameron no había dado cuenta que su rostro estaba pálido – se nota mucho.

- Considerando que es un pantalón blanco – apunto Cameron – yo diría que si. – Chase tenia la mancha en parte interior de la pierna izquierda, era bastante notoria al caminar.

- Demonios! – Dijo Chase – Puedes cubrirme con House tendré que volver a casa de todas maneras.

- De acuerdo, pero no te acostumbres – Cameron aun sonreía cuando se fue, por eso no advirtió que Chase cojeaba, le dejo su bata blanca para que no se notara la mancha de sangre, tendría que ir a buscar una en ese mismo momento.

* * *

- Existe algún motivo extraordinario que impida que al Dr. Chase hacer su trabajo porque me gustaría saberlo – interrogo, mas bien exigió House a los miembros restantes de su equipo_, no es que echara de menos la ausencia de Chase, no realmente, solo le molestaba que sus empleados no cumplieran con sus horarios_, intentaba consolarse mentalmente de que eso era lo que estaba tratando de aparentar.

- Le dije que tuvo una urgencia – dijo Cameron por enésima vez, al tiempo que Willson hacia su silenciosa intrusión en la sala - no explico muy bien, pero me di cuenta que era algo importante, ya se lo he dicho.

- Dos cirugías en menos de una semana – dijo Wilson – vamos House, el chico no es una maquina.

- Dos cirugías - dijo House tocándose la barbilla – asumo que hablas de el como paciente y no como doctor.- añadió House, la conversación pareció de repente tan interesante que hasta Foreman levanto a vista de la historia clínica que revisaba.

- No te lo dijo, upps! – Fue todo lo que dijo Wilson rodando los ojos, antes de salir por donde había entrado.

- ¿Entonces que tenemos? – pregunto House volviéndose a Cameron y a Foreman.

- Que probablemente son cirugías vergonzosas por eso no dijo nada – apunto Foreman con voz monocorde.

- Dices que no nos tiene confianza – replico indignada Cameron. – mas bien son cirugías menores y nada de cuidado, Chase ha estado bien toda la semana o ¿me equivoco?

- Yo me refería a la paciente, no al Dr. Chase – dijo House dando por zanjado el tema.

* * *

Las horas de clínica habían terminado y House estaba ansioso por irse a casa, metió su manos en el bolsillo y saco el frasco de Vicodin, hecho dos pastillas en su boca y coloco su bastón en el piso, _bien_, se disponía a irse, estaba en eso hasta que alguien llamo su atención, delante de el esta su _amigo_ el Dr. Wilson.

- ¿De verdad no sabias lo de Chase? – Conjeturo Wilson.

- ¿Es una pregunta retórica? – Dijo House imitando la posición de Wilson – No, en verdad no lo sabia.- admitió House después de unos segundos.- Pero deberías decírmelo tú, eres el oncólogo.

- Yo – repitió con incredulidad Wilson.

- Si talvez tu debas explicarme porque un empleado mío, tiene una cirugía sin decírmelo- dijo House tocando su mentón – talvez debas decirme porque no me pidió mas que una semana de licencia para resolver unos problemas… ah! Pero espera, la convalecencia no importante verdad… no para reponerse de dos cirugías, no señor, ¿verdad SEÑOR ONCOLOGO?... que no le recetaste descanso y nada de esfuerzo físico.- añadió House sarcásticamente.

- Sabes, no están fácil como dices, estas hablando de un medico calificado como nosotros – dijo Wilson cambiando la mirada de un lado a otro pausadamente, mientras House ponía una fingida cara de incredulidad – Se lo recete y supuse que siendo doctor el lo haría, no pensé que después de una orquidec…-

- Suponer. – Interrumpió House evaluando la palabra – DEBISTE HABÉRMELO DICHO… o hablado con Cuddy… SE SUPONE QUE ERES SU DOCTOR… EN que diablos pensabas – espeto con rabia poco usual. - Sabías lo que un doctor se puede hacer así mismo cuando se entera de una enfermedad.

- Si claro y pensar que todos son como tu... entonces será mejor que lo diga ahora, debes darle por lo menos medio mes de licencia, la herida se abrió, tuve que suturarla esta mañana nuevamente.- dijo Wilson con la voz un poco contraída.

- Así que tendré que prescindir de Chase por un mes, sobreviviré. – Dijo House tratando de controlar su furia, movió el rostro de un lado a otro, y contraataco como usualmente lo hacia, fingió preocupación, aunque esta no era muy fingida – Lo superaremos, ahora dime que tenia el pequeño Wombat, hablamos de un tumor, ¿verdad?- House llevo su mano al mentón – No le he visto deprimido este semana, así que asumo que no va a morir, porque no me ilustra doc.

- Antes de eso quería decirte… - dijo Wilson bajando la voz como si fuera un secreto- le revisé yo mismo antes de la cirugía, ¿sabes que rebelo la revisión de rutina?

- Usted es experto aquí, pero he sido doctor por años crees que vas a sorprenderé – dijo House angostando sus ojos azules, la única muestra de preocupación palpable.

- Chase es homosexual… y uno muy activo diría – dijo Wilson.

- Eso es relevante para el diagnostico – Dijo House con seriedad mantenida sin que su rostro hubiera cambiado un centímetro, algo que el oncólogo no comprendía, debía por lo menos haber puesto una sonrisa maliciosa o el no conocía a su amigo tanto como creía.

- Eso tu ya lo sabias verdad – dijo por fin Wilson cuando sus neuronas hicieron contacto, ni siquiera la furia había sido normal en House, dar de gritos por alguien tan poco involucrado en su persona como Chase. – como es que… -

- No hago bromas insidiosas sobre la homosexualidad de Chase, de echo he hecho un par alguna vez… lo que sea - Dijo House apurando las palabras lo mas que pudo, realmente quería marcharse.

- Tu! – Acuso directamente Wilson – Tú, ¿te acuestas con Chase? -

- Esa es una pregunta o una afirmación – Replico House.

- Duermes con uno de tus empleados – Dijo Wilson con incredulidad.

- Esa es una acusación grave, de una practica poco ética – dijo House – considerando mi ética profesional, ¿por que no te dejo con la duda?- Wilson estaba en shock y House aprovecho para salir de ahí rápidamente.

- Eres su pareja, pudiste haber estado con el – Dijo derepente Wilson encarando nuevamente a House.

- Eso es improcedente, sabes que nunca estaría a su lado tomándole la manito mientras le extirpabas… lo que sea que le extirparas – Casi grito House, y agradeció mentalmente que solo hubieran un par de personas en ese pasillo.

- Eres insensible – dijo Wilson con una voz donde tono de broma había desaparecido. – Pero tienes lo que mereces, el tampoco te dijo lo que pasaba, eso significa que el no confía en ti – dijo con sorna Wilson.

- Huelo celos. – dijo House sonriendo, mientras se marchaba dejando a Wilson parado ahí en medio del pasillo.

Si Chase no se lo había dicho, era porque se recuperaría rápido, menos de mes, en su trabajo no hacían esfuerzo físico, siempre tendría a Cameron y Foreman para excusarlo, si no le había dicho nada, sabia que era por el mismo, le ahorro dolor y malas noches, el pequeño Wombat lo conocía mejor que el mismo, _Rayos!_, había olvido preguntarle con exactitud a Wilson que le habían extirpado a Chase, pero ya lo averiguaría, de la boca de este ultimo o robando su historia, mejor aun que eso usaría su método favorito hurgar en el cuerpo de Chase.

* * *

House coloco la llave en el ojo de la cerradura, una salita pulcramente ordenada le devolvió la vista, la casa de Chase se veía tan agradable como siempre, imposible saber que el departamento lo ocupaba un joven doctor, cualquiera pensaría en una mujer de mediana edad, joven y con ganas de ser madre, Chase podía ser muy mal interpretado solo por la sala de su apartamento, pensó House.

House atravesó el apartamento con su bastón como si fuera su casa, hasta llegar al cuarto donde dormía Chase, lo vio ahí cubierto con mantas, dormía profundamente con el cabello sobre la cara, había colocado algo debajo de las cobijas para que estas no tocaran sus heridas, _interesante_, Chase era cuidadoso consigo mismo.

Se acerco hasta el bello durmiente y acaricio el cabello rubio con su mano, delineo los labios de Chase un momento antes decidirse a besarlo, se estaba comportando como una maldita madre, House regaño mentalmente; Chase despertó unos segundos después y le tomo un momento enfocar y encontrar a House con la mirada.

- Yo… - Intento decir Chase, House le puso la mano en la boca y dejo que se acomodara para poder besarlo mejor.

- Estaba pensando - Dijo House – suelo hacerlo de vez en cuando – Agrego para molestar un Chase que tenia mirada de incredulidad ante sus primeras palabras – que podría quedarme contigo un mes.

- Adelante – Dijo Chase con felicidad.

- No te estaba pidiendo permiso, te informaba – dijo House – Será increíble - añadió – un convaleciente y un tullido, ¿interesante no crees? – Chase volvió a sonreír ante esto.

- La enfermera es nudista y suiza – anuncio Chase ensanchando aun mas la sonrisa.

- La demandare – dijo House – ¿Cuantos años tienes?… 30 y estas convaleciente, eso se llama abuso sexual pero… me haz convencido traeré algunas cosas esta noche, Tengo que advertirte que tengo pésimos hábitos de sueño.

- Y yo – dijo Chase como quien no quiere la cosa – pero ahí hay una cama plegable. – dijo señalando una esquina en el cuarto.

- ah! – Dijo House mientras se acercaba a Chase para volver a besarlo de nuevo – realmente creías que no me enteraría. – contraataco House, mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Chase.

- supuse que algún día tenia que pasar – dijo Chase antes de ser interrumpido con un nuevo beso.

**OWARI DA! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. Invitacion

**MEDICINAS & ALCOHOL**

**BY HOHENHEIM X3**

* * *

**DISCLAMER****:: House MD le pertenece a la FOX y a ****David Shore... whatever.**

**TYPE::**** Ooneshot.**

**CONTENTS:: [YAOI]**_** Implícito**_** lamentable pero cierto. [PWP] lo parecera, [LIME] por fin ya era hora x3**

**PAIRS****:: Gregory House x Robert Chase ... es CRACK! y COCAINA TMB! xD**

**TIMELINE****:: WHATEVER!**

**PL0T:: House esta obsecionado con Chase un poko xD **

**HOW TO READ:: _pensamientos en cursiva._ UST = (unresolved sexual tension) Tension sexual sin resolver. **

**N/A****::**** No estoy seguro como paso esto ¬¬U.**

**GIFT**** / ClickHere:: ****superherogirlcat .deviantart. com/art/ Chase-quot-I-Hurt-quot-41212124**

**

* * *

**

INVITACION

House enfoco un par de veces y trato de escuchar los tontos diagnósticos que hacían sus subordinados, llámense Foreman, Cameron y Chase, lo cual conseguiría si no estuviera obsesionado con las pierna de Chase, que se movía de un lado al otro hipnotizándolo, _como si la pierna de Chase controlara su vida_, House ensancho los ojos siguiendo el movimiento.

- Nos esta escuchando – dijo Cameron de pronto interrumpiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de House, felizmente nadie podría asumir que estaba mirando la pierna de Chase, porque técnicamente estaba mirando la mesa, pero la mesa era transparente, así que la pierna de Chase estaba ese ángulo, _porque la mueve de esa manera_, eso tenia intrigado a House.

- Pues es obvio que NO- Espeto House – no puede ser Vaculistis porque no tiene la edad y ninguno de los otros síntomas encaja, denme algo que justifique ese diagnostico, ¿Que le provoca una falla renal a una mujer de 20 años?

House ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de seguir escuchando, siguió el hilo de sus pensamientos, que iban mas allá de las piernas de Chase, como a su pecho y como lograr seguir bajando sin que el chico la considerara invasivo, _por Dios_, _se va a dar cuenta que es acoso sexual, claro_ pensó House, _puedo llegar y abrir las piernas de Chase, previamente drogarlo con Vicodin, podía imaginar una hermosa conversación:_

_- Que hace- diría Chase y vería fruncir ese seño, arrugando esa perfecta piel blanca, por favor_, se dijo así mismo_, la piel de Chase es todo menos perfecta, agradable si, pero perfecta no, debe ser producto del abuso de drogas durante la adolescencia, seria mas normal desear a Cameron._

_- Averiguo si puedo programarle una orquidectomia, claro que si mis manos llegan misteriosamente a su trasero es por que he tenido fantasías sexuales con Ud. toda la semana- le diría a Chase, hacer una broma mientras acosa sexualmente a uno de sus empleados le haría ver mejor delante de un juez - claro que estoy bromeando, también quiero hacerle una colonoscopía.- pondría su mejor cara de inocencia – es por el cáncer claro, si ya se que Wilson es el oncólogo- agregaría también- me preocupa su salud y ese caminar que no es muy diferente de los otros que Ud. Tiene, me pone caliente y extrasensible, hace mis pantalones sean apretados._

- Tengo los resultados, de la tomografía, la prueba de sangre y la resonancia – Anuncio Cameron de vuelta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿No mande al Dr. Chase a hacer esos análisis? – rugió House.

- Si pero Chase esta encargándose de administrar los antibióticos, el no… - intento explicar torpemente Cameron.

- No tiene porque disculparse, sea mas segura de si misma Dra. Cameron.- dijo House contrariándose incluso así mismo, acaso ya no podía ni completar una broma, realmente se estaba tomando en serio su obsesión con Chase.

- No se que es lo que lo tiene de esa forma. – dijo la voz maternal de Cameron – Pero creo que debe resolverlo esta interfiriendo con su trabajo.- House la miro con sus increíbles ojos azules, tan mal estaba que hasta Cameron se había dado cuenta, demonios necesitaba un diagnostico y rápido.

* * *

Los pasos de House, siguieron a Wilson por el pasillo, como si fuera una sombra antes de empezar a hablarle, no estaba muy seguro de discutir sus fantasías sexuales con el oncólogo, pero eran amigos ¿no?, ¿si no para que existen los amigos?.

- Rubia, labios pequeños, no tienes senos, es doctora, dígame su diagnostico. – recito House.

- Me estas hablando de tu cita o tu nueva paciente. – dijo Wilson dirigiendo toda su atención a House y parándose a hablar en medio de un pasillo desierto.

- Estoy hablando de mi mucama, olvide decir que sus ojos son verdes y por cierto tengo una obsesión con sus piernas.- replico House.

- Haz tenido fantasías sexuales con una mujer menor que tu. – Afirmo Wilson – Así que tienes UST con esta desconocida y ¿me estas preguntando que hacer?

- Si el USSTT es por "usa sostén sin tener tetas", te puedo informar que no lo hace. – dijo rápidamente House.

- Es muy moderna, te enamoraste de una chica muy joven… o de un chico. – Dijo Wilson haciendo una mueca de sorpresa para reforzar su último punto, de hecho había sido una revelación hasta para el mismo.

- Por supuesto JIMY, acabo de hacerme homosexual.- Dijo House con una sonrisa, _jugada inteligente_, no tenia ganas de discutir sus principios éticos, aunque el fuera su amigo, no le importaba ser homosexual, siempre y cuando no fuera su trasero el comprometido, lo lamentaba por Chase.

- Tienes alguna idea… si ella te respeta o le resultas atractivo. – Dijo Wilson objetivamente.- Tienes una oportunidad de esa forma, si ella es más normal de lo que parece, invítala a cenar y dormirás con ella, es seguro.

- Muy inteligente James, es lesbiana no creo que tenga oportunidad, debería hacer que Cameron la invite a salir – apunto House.

- Y haz notado que tenga actitudes heterosexuales, no la amas ¿verdad?, solo quieres llevarla a la cama. – Pregunto Wilson.

- ¿Es Esa una afirmación?, el único problema es que ella es absolutamente normal, sin considerar el hecho de su bisexualidad, crees ¿Que tengo oportunidad? –Pregunto House.

- Solo una, pero ¿Por qué sostuvimos esta entupida conversación?, tu problema es que nada de ella te fascina, la conoces eso es seguro viniendo de ti y ¿De repente te ha atrapado de forma irracional?– Regreso la pregunta Wilson.

- Quería algo que me pueda ayudar, pero esto no sirve.- Dijo House contrariado.

- No esta mal enamorarse de alguien que comete errores, te enamoraste de un ser humano, felicidades House, seguro ella no es una prioridad en tu vida. – Anuncio Wilson.- No hay ningún problema aunque no entiendas porque la amas, no se porque te complicas, a la edad que tienes, con el trabajo que tienes, ¿no quieres arruinarlo es eso?

- Supongo que no – confirmo House.

- Sabes, no se si es un problema de autoestima, pero invítala a salir, se tu mismo, si no quieres arruinarlo, significa que ella te importa en verdad. - recomendó Wilson, a esa mujer no podía prevenirla, no podía estudiarla, _no había diagnostico_, House estaba solo, esperaba que el no sufriera por eso, pero realmente la chica también le preocupaba.

- Y si no funciona… llamo a una prostituta, gran idea Wilson – dijo House mientras se marchaba, al menos Wilson lo había ayudado a sentirse mejor, equilibraba su lado humano, intentaría eso, bueno era Chase del que estaban hablando, _esto no podría ser peor, _había empezado como animadversión, era normal en alguien misántropo como él, y luego preocupación, excesiva molestia, por ultimo deseo, fantasías, _diablos estaba enamorado, era una lastima por Chase._

* * *

Wilson tallo sus ojos con las manos, el aburrido departamento de House le devolvió la vista y se levanto de lo que era su cama, atravesó la habitación llevando las cosas necesarias para el baño consigo era mejor entrar ahora o House se acabaría el agua caliente, lo que seria lógico porque era su departamento.

Wilson se encontraba justo en la puerta cuando alguien que venia corriendo choco contra él, tenia sus ropas en la mano y una toalla en la otra, delante el estaba Robert Chase que había caído de culo contra el piso por el choque, Wilson noto que estaba desnudo cuando su mirada se enfoco el, enmudeció por unos largos segundos.

- Así que ¿House te invito a… comer? – dijo con lentitud Wilson, observando el cuerpo de Chase en el piso, su cerebro hizo conexión lentamente, rubia, ojos verdes, labios pequeños y definitivamente no tiene senos, estaban hablando de un él, como o se dio cuenta antes.

No se necesitaría ser un genio para saber lo que había pasado, el cuerpo de Chase estaba totalmente sudoroso, ojeras malvas por una noche sin sueño, cardenales en la cintura, los muslos, el pecho, el cuello, eran chupetones realmente grandes, _House es un vampiro_, siguió escaneando el cuerpo de Chase, estaba delante una prueba viviente de todo el desgaste físico que implica el sexo con Gregory House, _si realmente interesante_, pensó Wilson, hasta detenerse en el vello pubico de Chase, insipiente y rubio, el muslo izquierdo de Chase tenia una mancha seca de sangre, el chico parecía una quinceañera a la cual acaban de dar un tour gratis por los rincones obscuros del placer, el rostro de Chase estaba completamente rojo, pues era conciente del escaneo de su cuerpo, _ahora no le iba salir con que le estaba haciendo una biopsia,_ Wilson trato de distraerse de nuevo de algo que no fueran los pezones hinchados de Chase, eran justo del tipo que le gustan a los hombres completamente rosado, _si Chase fuera una mujer hasta yo abría caído_, ahora era fácil entender que le había visto House, las piernas eran definitivamente interesantes, largas y estilizadas, había visto mujeres con mas vello que Chase, lastima que esas bonitas piernas siempre estaban ocultas por pantalones de mezclilla, Wilson se llevo las manos al puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos y ayudo aun muy avergonzado Chase a pararse.

- Si... – dijo de repente Chase manteniendo la mirada en el piso y cubriéndose ahora con todo lo que antes había sostenido en sus manos, ante la mirada extrañada de Wilson.- El me invito… a cenar- dijo moviendo graciosamente la cabeza, antes de meterse al baño rápidamente.

Wilson permaneció parado un momento justo enfrente de la puerta del baño, el conocido sonido del bastón lo saco del trance unos segundos después, House vestido solo con un pantalón de buzo gris, venia por el pasillo con su bastón, llego junto el y le dio los buenos días.

- ¿Qué haces parado a ahí?- dijo House con su voz fuerte, tenia signos de mala noche también, pero una sonrisa en el rostro, que le causo escalofríos.- ¿No esperas que entremos juntos verdad?

- No.- dijo simplemente Wilson.- ya hay alguien esperándote dentro. – dijo al hilo de la voz.

- Me lo imaginaba… ¿es una nudista?, aun no es mi cumpleaños pero gracias.- dijo House, sonriendo de nueva cuenta.

- Sabes muy bien quien es.- dijo Wilson molesto.

- Un guapo y joven doctor deseoso de que lo haga sentir como una mujer.- Anuncio House.- Si definitivamente me apunto, lamento no haberte contado de mí… bisexualidad, pero lo estoy haciendo ahora, así que supongo que estarás bien.- Dijo House palmeando el hombro de Wilson.

Wilson observo a House apresurarse a entrar, mientras el se mantenía muy quieto en su sitio, la puerta se cerro con un golpe seco, de verdad a veces era mejor no sabes, así que en cuanto recupero la movilidad se vistió y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo de la casa de House, lo que menos quería era empezar a fantasear con el amante de este ultimo, mientras gemía en vivo y en directo para todo el publico que hubiera en el apartamento.

**OWARI DA! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
